babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
CommentPress/bb.po
Copyright © 2018 CommentPress Core # This file is distributed under the same license as the CommentPress Core package. msgid "" msgstr "Project-Id-Version: CommentPress Core 3.9.11\n" "Report-Msgid-Bugs-To: https://wordpress.org/support/plugin/commentpress-core\n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2018-04-30 12:46:00+00:00\n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" "PO-Revision-Date: 2018-MO-DA HO:MI+ZONE\n" "Last-Translator: FULL NAME \n" "Language-Team: Babyish \n" "Language: bb\n" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:168 msgid "Loading..." msgstr "Loudiŋ..." #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:169 msgid "Please enter your name." msgstr "Plīs input neidè neim." #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:170 msgid "Please enter your email address." msgstr "Plīs input neidè e-meil ädjres." #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:171 msgid "Please enter a valid email address." msgstr "Plīs input 1-gè välid-na e-meil ädjres." #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:172 msgid "Please enter your comment." msgstr "Plīs input neidè komments." #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:173 msgid "Your comment has been added." msgstr "Neidè komment yigiŋ ädden." #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:174 msgid "AJAX error!" msgstr "AJAX öra!" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:177 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:339 msgid "Are you sure?" msgstr "Ayisyur?" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:178 msgid "Are you sure you want to assign the comment and its replies to the textblock? This action cannot be undone." msgstr "Are you sure you want to assign the comment and its replies to the textblock? Nigè akçion wa not àbol tu ùndiodio." #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:179 msgid "Submitting..." msgstr "Sùbmitiŋ..." #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:180 msgid "Please wait while the comments are reassigned. The page will refresh when this has been done." msgstr "" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:184 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1435 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:326 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:139 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:139 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:119 msgid "Comment" msgstr "Komment" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:186 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:2533 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1771 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2189 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:352 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comments_sidebar.php:20 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/header_body.php:34 #: themes/commentpress-flat/sidebar.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comments_sidebar.php:20 #: themes/commentpress-modern/sidebar.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comments_sidebar.php:20 #: themes/commentpress-theme/sidebar.php:62 msgid "Comments" msgstr "Komments" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:406 msgid "Drop on to a text-block to reassign this comment (and any replies) to it" msgstr "" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:412 msgid "Move" msgstr "Mūv" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:160 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:182 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:196 msgid "Site Image" msgstr "Websàit dè Imeij" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:164 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:169 msgid "Select %s" msgstr "Silekt %s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:165 msgid "Change %s" msgstr "Čeinjs %s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:166 msgid "Remove %s" msgstr "Rīmūv %s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:167 msgid "Default %s" msgstr "Difàult %s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:168 msgid "No %s selected" msgstr "Mwu %s silekten" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:170 msgid "Choose %s" msgstr "Silekt %s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:197 msgid "Choose an image to represent this site. Other plugins may use this image to illustrate this site - in multisite directory listings, for example." msgstr "Silekt 1-gè imeij tu reprisent nigè websàit. Other plugins may use this image to illustrate this site - in multisite directory listings, for example." #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:224 msgid "Site Logo" msgstr "Websàit dè Logo" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:238 msgid "Logo Image" msgstr "Logo Imeij" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:239 msgid "You may prefer to display an image instead of text in the header of your site. The image must be a maximum of 70px tall. If it is less tall, then you can adjust the vertical alignment using the \"Top padding in px\" setting below." msgstr "You may prefer to display an image instead of text in the header of your site. The image must be a maximum of 70px tall. If it is less tall, then you can adjust the vertical alignment using the \"Top padding in px\" setting below." #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:254 msgid "Top padding in px" msgstr "Top padding in px" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:286 msgid "Header Background Colour" msgstr "Header Background Colour" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:309 msgid "Customize" msgstr "Kùstomais" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:383 msgid "Group avatar" msgstr "Grūp avatar" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:443 msgid "Logo" msgstr "Logo" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1267 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:571 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:855 msgid " & " msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1334 msgid "Source: " msgstr "Sōrs: " #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1394 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:680 msgid "Posts by %s" msgstr "Posts bai %s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1435 msgid "See comment in context" msgstr "Vyu komment in kontekst" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1489 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1592 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1876 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:590 msgid "Anonymous" msgstr "Anonymùs" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1495 msgid "%1$s by %2$s on %3$s" msgstr "%1$s bai %2$s ùpon %3$s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1525 msgid "%1$s on %2$s on %3$s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1689 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1568 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3729 msgid "Comments by Commenter" msgstr "Komments bai Kommentā" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1908 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2908 msgid "Comment awaiting moderation" msgstr "Komment àweitiŋ modereiçion" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1976 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2995 msgid "%1$s at %2$s" msgstr "%1$s à %2$s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1985 msgid "See in context" msgstr "Vyu in kontekst" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2027 msgid "Image" msgstr "Imeij" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2034 msgid "Video" msgstr "Vidio" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2042 msgid "File" msgstr "Fayl" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2087 msgid "the %s" msgstr "%s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2120 msgid "the whole %s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2145 msgid "Permalink for comments on %s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2151 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2247 msgid "%d Comment" msgid_plural "%d Comments" msgstr0 "%d Komment" msgstr1 "%d Komments" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2157 msgid "%1$s on %2$s" msgstr "%1$s ùpon %2$s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2185 msgid "pingback or trackback" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2188 msgid "Permalink for pingbacks and trackbacks" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2192 msgid "%d Pingback or trackback" msgid_plural "%d Pingbacks and trackbacks" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2226 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_parser.php:348 msgid "paragraph" msgstr "paragraf" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2233 msgid "%1$s %2$s" msgstr "%1$s à %2$s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2240 msgid "Permalink for comments on %1$s %2$s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2253 msgid "%1$s on %2$s %3$s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2475 msgid "It appears that this paragraph is a duplicate of a previous one." msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2514 msgid "Create an account to leave a comment on %s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2519 msgid "Login to leave a comment on %s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2572 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2691 msgid "Leave a comment on %s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2689 msgid "Leave a reply" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2690 msgid "Leave a reply to %s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2734 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2746 msgctxt "The first substitution is the block name e.g. \"paragraph\". The second is the numeric comment count." msgid "%1$s %2$s" msgstr "%1$s à %2$s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2781 msgid "Reply" msgstr "Rīplai" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2782 msgid "Log in to Reply" msgstr "Login tu Rīplai" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2943 msgid "Reply to %s" msgstr "Rīplai tu %s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2968 msgid "Edit this comment" msgstr "Edit nigè komment" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:2974 #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:82 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:54 themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:82 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:39 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:68 msgid "Edit" msgstr "Edit" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:3010 msgid "Permalink for this comment" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:3283 #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:490 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:559 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:444 msgid "Next page" msgstr "Nèist peij" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:3284 #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:520 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:589 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:472 msgid "Previous page" msgstr "Priv peij" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:3302 msgid "Pages: " msgstr "Peijs: " #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:4044 msgid "Untitled Widget" msgstr "Mǐ-tàitolen Widjet" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:4141 msgid "Newer version" msgstr "Niuer vörçion" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:4176 msgid "Older version" msgstr "Oulder vörçion" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:4837 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/header_body.php:45 msgid "Content" msgstr "Kontent" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:4844 msgid "Literal" msgstr "Literol" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:4852 msgid "Original" msgstr "Orijinol" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:4885 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_workflow.php:193 msgid "Literal Translation" msgstr "Literol Transleiçion" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:4904 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_workflow.php:169 msgid "Original Text" msgstr "Orijinol Tekst" #: commentpress-core/assets/widgets/widget-license.php:34 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/widgets/widgets.php:34 msgid "This widget is supplied by CommentPress Core for placing HTML in the page footer - for example, copyright or licensing information." msgstr "This widget is supplied by CommentPress Core for placing HTML in the page footer - for example, copyright or licensing information." #: commentpress-core/assets/widgets/widget-license.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/widgets/widgets.php:40 msgid "CommentPress Footer Text" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/widgets/widget-license.php:132 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/widgets/widgets.php:132 msgid "Title:" msgstr "Tàitol:" #: commentpress-core/assets/widgets/widget-license.php:138 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/widgets/widgets.php:138 msgid "Automatically add paragraphs" msgstr "Automatically add paragraphs " #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:389 msgid "CommentPress Core has been updated. Please visit the " msgstr "CommentPress dè Kor yigiŋ ùpdeiten. Plis visit đe " #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:389 msgid "Settings Page" msgstr "Setiŋs dè Peij" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:434 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1328 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:845 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:1067 msgid "CommentPress Core Settings" msgstr "CommentPress dè Kor Setiŋs" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:435 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:846 msgid "CommentPress Core" msgstr "CommentPress dè Kor" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:835 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:844 msgid "CommentPress Core Options" msgstr "CommentPress dè Kor Opçions" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:857 msgid "Workflow" msgstr "Workflow" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:905 msgid "Page Title Visibility" msgstr "Peij Tàitol dè Vyuàbolili" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:925 msgid "Show page title" msgstr "Displei peij tàitol" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:926 msgid "Hide page title" msgstr "Neimai peij tàitol" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:938 msgid "Page Meta Visibility" msgstr "Peij Meta dè Vyuàbolili" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:958 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1433 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1793 msgid "Show page meta" msgstr "Displei peij meta" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:959 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1434 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1794 msgid "Hide page meta" msgstr "Neimai peij meta" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:978 msgid "Page Number Format" msgstr "Peij Nùmbèr dè Formät" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:998 msgid "Arabic numerals" msgstr "Arabik nùmbèrols" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:999 msgid "Roman numerals" msgstr "Romanik nùmbèrols" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1016 msgid "Page Layout" msgstr "Peij Leiout" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1036 msgid "Standard" msgstr "Ständard" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1037 msgid "Wide" msgstr "Waid" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1085 msgid "This post already has a new version" msgstr "This post already has a new version" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1091 msgid "Edit new version" msgstr "Edit niu vörçion" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1104 msgid "Versioning" msgstr "Vörçioniŋ" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1107 msgid "Create new version" msgstr "Krieit niu vörçion" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1156 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1189 msgid "CommentPress Core Help" msgstr "CommentPress Kor dè Help" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1258 msgid "This comment has been marked as spam. Please contact a site administrator." msgstr "This comment has been marked as spam. Please contact a site administrator." #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1546 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3555 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/navigation.php:82 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/navigation.php:82 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:237 msgid "Title Page" msgstr "Tàitol Peij" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1551 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3676 #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:735 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:804 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:681 msgid "All Comments" msgstr "Ol Komments" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1555 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3623 #: themes/commentpress-flat/comments-general.php:34 #: themes/commentpress-modern/comments-general.php:34 #: themes/commentpress-theme/comments-general.php:33 msgid "General Comments" msgstr "Jenerol Komments" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1559 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3782 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:77 msgid "Blog" msgstr "Blog" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1564 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3838 msgid "Blog Archive" msgstr "Blog Arkaiv" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:1572 msgid "Members" msgstr "Members" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:2435 msgid "Text Formatting" msgstr "Tekst Formätiŋ" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:2511 msgid "Default Sidebar" msgstr "Difàult Saidbār" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:2531 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1769 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2187 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/toc_sidebar.php:15 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/toc_sidebar.php:15 #: themes/commentpress-theme/sidebar.php:156 msgid "Contents" msgstr "Kontents" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:2532 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1770 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2188 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:72 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/header_body.php:35 #: themes/commentpress-flat/sidebar.php:119 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:72 #: themes/commentpress-modern/sidebar.php:119 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:72 #: themes/commentpress-theme/sidebar.php:109 msgid "Activity" msgstr "Aktiviti" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:2556 msgid "Starting Paragraph Number" msgstr "Startiŋ Paragraf Nùmbèr" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:1295 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:378 msgid "You must supply an option to option_exists()" msgstr "You must supply an option to option_exists() \t" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:1321 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:401 msgid "You must supply an option to option_get()" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:1346 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:423 msgid "You must supply an option to option_set()" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:1354 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:428 msgid "You must supply the option as a string to option_set()" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:1378 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:449 msgid "You must supply an option to option_delete()" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:1403 msgid "You must supply an option to option_wp_exists()" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:1439 msgid "You must supply an option to option_wp_get()" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:1464 msgid "You must supply an option to option_wp_set()" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3473 msgid "Copy of " msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3561 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:749 msgid "" "Welcome to your new CommentPress site, which allows your readers to comment paragraph-by-paragraph or line-by-line in the margins of a text. Annotate, gloss, workshop, debate: with CommentPress you can do all of these things on a finer-grained level, turning a document into a conversation.\n" "\n" "This is your title page. Edit it to suit your needs. It has been automatically set as your homepage but if you want another page as your homepage, set it in WordPress → Settings → Reading.\n" "\n" "You can also set a number of options in WordPress → Settings → CommentPress to make the site work the way you want it to. Use the Theme Customizer to change the way your site looks in WordPress → Appearance → Customize. For help with structuring, formatting and reading text in CommentPress, please refer to the CommentPress website." msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3629 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3682 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3735 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3788 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3844 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3897 msgid "Do not delete this page. Page content is generated with a custom template." msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_db.php:3891 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1391 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/toc_dropdown.php:9 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/toc_sidebar.php:78 #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/toc_dropdown.php:9 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/toc_sidebar.php:78 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:124 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/toc_dropdown.php:9 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/toc_sidebar.php:9 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:116 msgid "Table of Contents" msgstr "Kontents dè Teibol" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:326 msgid "Quote & Comment" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:329 msgid "Quote" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:340 msgid "You have not yet submitted your comment. Are you sure you want to discard it?" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:341 msgid "Discard" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:342 msgid "Keep" msgstr "Kīp" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:343 msgid "Back" msgstr "Bäk" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:835 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:856 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:878 msgid "There is %d comment written for this %s" msgid_plural "There are %d comments written for this %s" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:842 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:863 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:885 msgid "Leave a comment on %s %d" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:931 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:948 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:966 msgid "Permalink for %s %d" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1132 msgid "Minimise all Comment Sections" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1137 msgid "Minimise all Activity Sections" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1142 msgid "Minimise all Contents Sections" msgstr "Minimise all Contents Sections" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1164 msgid "Minimise Header" msgstr "Minimais Hēdā" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1291 msgid " The following options have become available in the new version." msgstr " The following options have become available in the new version." #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1296 msgid "CommentPress Core Upgrade" msgstr "CommentPress Core Upgrade" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1306 msgid "Please upgrade CommentPress Core" msgstr "Please upgrade CommentPress Core" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1308 msgid "It looks like you are running an older version of CommentPress Core." msgstr "It looks like you are running an older version of CommentPress Core." #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1319 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:1061 msgid "Upgrade" msgstr "Ùpgreid" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1365 msgid "When a supplied CommentPress theme (or a valid CommentPress child theme) is active, the following options modify its behaviour." msgstr "When a supplied CommentPress theme (or a valid CommentPress child theme) is active, the following options modify its behaviour." #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1371 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:500 msgid "Global Options" msgstr "Globol Opçions" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1393 msgid "" "Choose how you want your Table of Contents to appear and function. \n" "\t\tNOTE! When Chapters are Pages, the TOC will always show Sub-Pages, since collapsing the TOC makes no sense in that situation." msgstr "Choose how you want your Table of Contents to appear and function. \n" "\t\tNOTE! When Chapters are Pages, the TOC will always show Sub-Pages, since collapsing the TOC makes no sense in that situation." #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1406 msgid "Page Display Options" msgstr "Peij Displei Opçions" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1411 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1745 msgid "Enable Featured Images (Note: if you have already implemented this in a child theme, you should choose \"No\")" msgstr "Enable Featured Images (Note: if you have already implemented this in a child theme, you should choose \"No\")" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1413 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1676 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1700 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1746 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2258 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2288 msgid "Yes" msgstr "Mi" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1414 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1677 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1701 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1747 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2259 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2289 msgid "No" msgstr "Non" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1422 msgid "Default page title visibility (can be overridden on individual pages)" msgstr "fuzzyDefault page meta visibility (can be overridden on individual pages)" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1424 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1955 msgid "Show page titles" msgstr "Displei peij tàitols" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1425 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1956 msgid "Hide page titles" msgstr "Neimai peij tàitols" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1431 msgid "Default page meta visibility (can be overridden on individual pages)" msgstr "Default page meta visibility (can be overridden on individual pages)" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1442 msgid "Blog excerpt length" msgstr "Blog excerpt length" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1443 msgid "words" msgstr "wörds" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1452 msgid "Commenting Options" msgstr "Kommentiŋ Opçions" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1466 msgid "Theme Customisation" msgstr "Đöme Kùstomaiseiçion" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1468 msgid "" "You can set a custom background colour in Appearance → Background. \n" "\t\tYou can also set a custom header image and header text colour in Appearance → Header. \n" "\t\tBelow are extra options for changing how the theme functions." msgstr "You can set a custom background colour in Appearance → Background. \n" "\t\tYou can also set a custom header image and header text colour in Appearance → Header. \n" "\t\tBelow are extra options for changing how the theme functions." #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1475 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1976 msgid "Scroll speed" msgstr "Scroll speed" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1476 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1977 msgid "milliseconds" msgstr "millisekonds" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1480 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1994 msgid "Minimum page width" msgstr "Minimum page width" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1481 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1995 msgid "pixels" msgstr "pikels" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1526 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_formatter.php:100 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1407 msgid "Default Text Format" msgstr "Difàult Tekst Formät" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1532 msgid " (can be overridden on individual pages)" msgstr " (can be overridden on individual pages)" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1580 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1868 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:696 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2038 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2297 msgid "Enable Custom Workflow" msgstr "Enàbol Kùstomaisen Workflow" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1630 msgid "Choose the Post Types on which CommentPress Core is enabled. Disabling a post type will mean that paragraph-level commenting will not be enabled on any entries of that post type. Default prior to 3.9 was that all post types were enabled." msgstr "Choose the Post Types on which CommentPress Core is enabled. Disabling a post type will mean that paragraph-level commenting will not be enabled on any entries of that post type. Default prior to 3.9 was that all post types were enabled." #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1631 msgid "Post Types on which CommentPress Core is enabled." msgstr "fuzzyChoose the Post Types on which CommentPress Core is enabled." #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1674 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2251 msgid "Note: when comments are closed on an entry and there are no comments on that entry, if this option is set to \"Yes\" then the content will not be parsed for paragraphs, lines or blocks. Comments will also not be parsed, meaning that the entry behaves the same as content which is not commentable. Default prior to 3.8.10 was \"No\" - all content was always parsed." msgstr "Note: when comments are closed on an entry and there are no comments on that entry, if this option is set to \"Yes\" then the content will not be parsed for paragraphs, lines or blocks. Comments will also not be parsed, meaning that the entry behaves the same as content which is not commentable. Default prior to 3.8.10 was \"No\" - all content was always parsed." #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1675 msgid "Disable CommentPress on entries with no comments." msgstr "Disable CommentPress on entries with no comments." #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1699 msgid "Enable automatic page navigation (controls appearance of page numbering and navigation arrows on hierarchical pages). Previous default was \"Yes\"." msgstr "Enable automatic page navigation (controls appearance of page numbering and navigation arrows on hierarchical pages). Previous default was \"Yes\"." #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1722 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2371 msgid "Show paragraph meta (Number and Comment Icon)" msgstr "Show paragraph meta (Number and Comment Icon)" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1723 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2373 msgid "Always" msgstr "Olweis" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1724 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2374 msgid "On rollover" msgstr "On rollover" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1768 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2186 msgid "Which sidebar do you want to be active by default? (can be overridden on individual pages)" msgstr "Which sidebar do you want to be active by default? (can be overridden on individual pages)" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1792 msgid "Show or hide page meta by default" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1823 msgid "Blog Type" msgstr "Blog dè Taip" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1889 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2124 msgid "Appearance of TOC for posts" msgstr "Appearance of TOC for posts" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1890 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2125 msgid "Extended information" msgstr "Ikstenden informeiçion" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1891 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2126 msgid "Just the title" msgstr "Just the title" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1911 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2068 msgid "Comment form editor" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1912 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2069 msgid "Rich-text Editor" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1913 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2070 msgid "Plain-text Editor" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1932 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2072 msgid "Default comment form behaviour" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1933 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2073 msgid "Promote reading" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1934 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2074 msgid "Promote commenting" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1954 msgid "Show or hide page titles by default" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2041 msgid "Reset options to plugin defaults" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2114 msgid "Table of Contents contains" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2115 msgid "Posts" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2116 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2119 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:346 msgid "Pages" msgstr "Peijs" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2118 msgid "Chapters are" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2120 msgid "Headings" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2122 msgid "Show Sub-Pages" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2225 msgid "Enable \"live\" comment refreshing (Please note: may cause heavy load on your server)" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2256 msgid "Disable CommentPress on entries with no comments. (can be overridden on individual entries)" msgstr "Disable CommentPress on entries with no comments. (can be overridden on individual entries)" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2286 msgid "Enable automatic page navigation (controls appearance of page numbering and navigation arrows on hierarchical pages)" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2344 msgid "Post Types on which CommentPress Core is enabled" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2398 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:1054 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:579 msgid "Save Changes" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:339 msgid "Author Mode: Write" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:341 msgid "Author Mode: Comment" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:459 msgid "Options" msgstr "Opçions" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:585 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:623 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:667 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:705 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:742 msgid "Option saved" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:591 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:629 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:673 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:710 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:747 msgid "Could not save this option." msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:870 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:873 msgid "Switch to Commenting Mode" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:878 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:881 msgid "Switch to Writing Mode" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_formatter.php:119 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1425 msgid "Prose" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_formatter.php:120 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1426 msgid "Poetry" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_nav.php:1129 msgid "Cannot represent numbers larger than 4999 in plain ASCII." msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_parser.php:339 msgid "block" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_parser.php:343 msgid "line" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_workflow.php:112 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1464 msgid "Enable Translation Workflow" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_workflow.php:231 msgid "Translations" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core.php:116 msgid "CommentPress Core Error: file \"%s\" is missing from the plugin directory." msgstr "" #: commentpress-core.php:259 msgid "Settings" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core.php:263 msgid "Donate!" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:471 msgid "You must supply an option to option_wpms_exists()" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:498 msgid "You must supply an option to option_wpms_get()" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:520 msgid "You must supply an option to option_wpms_set()" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:741 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2067 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2326 msgid "Document Type" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:913 msgid "CommentPress Core has detected that a previous version of CommentPress is active on this site. Please visit the Settings Page to upgrade." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:931 msgid "Deactivate CommentPress Core" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:1053 msgid "Activate CommentPress" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:1060 msgid "Upgrade to CommentPress Core" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:1075 msgid "Activation" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:345 msgid "Published a new page" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:347 msgid "%1$s posted a new page" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:348 msgid "%1$s posted a new page, on the site %3$s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:351 msgid "Commented on a page" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:353 msgid "%1$s commented on the page" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:354 msgid "%1$s commented on the page, on the site %3$s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:600 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:611 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:623 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:818 msgid "post" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:659 msgid "comment" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:664 msgid "%1$s left a %2$s on a %3$s %4$s in the group %5$s:" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:884 msgid "%1$s updated a %2$s %3$s in the group %4$s:" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:895 msgid "%1$s wrote a new %2$s %3$s in the group %4$s:" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1094 msgid "CommentPress Comments" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1117 msgid "CommentPress Posts" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1186 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:84 msgid "Document" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1239 msgid "Document Home Page" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1362 msgid "View Site" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1369 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1383 msgid "View Document" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1376 msgid "View Group Blog" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1576 msgid "Create a New Site" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2005 msgid "Select the options for your new CommentPress-enabled blog. Note: if you choose an existing blog as a group blog, setting these options will have no effect." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2013 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2275 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:211 msgid "Enable CommentPress" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2020 msgid "When you create a group blog, you can choose to enable it as a CommentPress blog. This is a \"one time only\" option because you cannot disable CommentPress from here once the group blog is created. Note: if you choose an existing blog as a group blog, setting this option will have no effect." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2100 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2361 msgid "CommentPress Options" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2268 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:203 msgid "Select the options for your new CommentPress document." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2280 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:218 msgid "Do you want to make the new site a CommentPress document?" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2502 msgid "BuddyPress & Groupblog Settings" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2504 msgid "Configure how CommentPress interacts with BuddyPress and BuddyPress Groupblog." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2509 msgid "Reset BuddyPress settings" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2514 msgid "Make all new Groupblogs CommentPress-enabled" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2521 msgid "Private Groups must have Private Groupblogs" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2526 msgid "Require user login to post comments on Groupblogs" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2625 msgid "Select theme for CommentPress Groupblogs" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:131 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:132 msgid "CommentPress" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:235 msgid "CommentPress:" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:463 msgid "You do not have permission to access this page." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:469 msgid "Options saved." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:481 msgid "CommentPress Network Settings" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:494 msgid "Multisite Settings" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:496 msgid "Configure how your CommentPress Network behaves. Site-specific options are set on the CommentPress Core Settings page for that site." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:505 msgid "Reset Multisite options" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:510 msgid "Make all new sites CommentPress-enabled" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:515 msgid "Disable Translation Workflow (Recommended because it is still very experimental)" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:85 msgid "Documents" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:86 msgid "document" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:140 msgid "%s Comments" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:159 msgid "%s Posts" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:178 msgid "%s post" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:240 msgid "Recent Comments in this %s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:253 msgid "Recent Comments in Site Blog" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:282 msgid "Comments on %s Posts" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:307 msgid "Comments on %s Pages" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:335 msgid "Recent Activity in your %s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:363 msgid "Recent Activity in Public %s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:391 msgid "%s Home Page" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:411 msgid "Visit %s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:578 msgid "Change the name of a Group \"Document\"?" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:583 msgid "Singular name for a Group \"Document\"" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:588 msgid "Plural name for Group \"Documents\"" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:680 msgid "Workshop" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:696 msgid "Workshops" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/404.php:23 #: themes/commentpress-flat/directory.php:87 #: themes/commentpress-flat/page.php:160 #: themes/commentpress-flat/welcome.php:158 #: themes/commentpress-modern/404.php:23 #: themes/commentpress-modern/directory.php:87 #: themes/commentpress-modern/page.php:165 #: themes/commentpress-modern/welcome.php:158 #: themes/commentpress-theme/404.php:23 #: themes/commentpress-theme/directory.php:87 #: themes/commentpress-theme/page.php:127 #: themes/commentpress-theme/welcome.php:93 msgid "Page Not Found" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:44 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:29 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:44 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:29 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:29 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:29 msgid "Archive for the ‘%s’ Category" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:46 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:46 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:31 msgid "Posts Tagged" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:52 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:52 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:33 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:35 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:37 msgid "Archive for" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:33 msgid "F jS, Y" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:35 msgid "F, Y" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:52 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:52 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:37 msgid "Y" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:39 msgid "Author Archive" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/archive_sidebar.php:9 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:33 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/archive_sidebar.php:9 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:33 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:41 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/archive_sidebar.php:9 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:33 msgid "Archives" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:63 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:41 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:46 themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:75 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:63 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:41 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:46 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:75 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:31 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:60 msgid "Permanent Link to" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:82 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:54 themes/commentpress-flat/page.php:93 #: themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:82 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/page.php:98 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:73 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:39 themes/commentpress-theme/page.php:61 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:45 msgid "Tags: " msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:82 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:54 themes/commentpress-flat/page.php:93 #: themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:82 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/page.php:98 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:39 themes/commentpress-theme/page.php:61 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:68 msgid "Posted in" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:82 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:54 themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:82 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:39 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:68 msgid "No Comments »" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:82 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:54 themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:82 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:39 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:68 msgid "1 Comment »" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:82 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:54 themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:82 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:39 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:68 msgid "% Comments »" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:92 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:61 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:69 #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:156 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:92 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:61 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:69 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:156 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:66 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:60 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:58 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:156 msgid "Not Found" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:94 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:63 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:71 #: themes/commentpress-flat/directory.php:89 #: themes/commentpress-flat/page.php:161 #: themes/commentpress-flat/welcome.php:160 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:63 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:71 #: themes/commentpress-modern/directory.php:89 #: themes/commentpress-modern/page.php:166 #: themes/commentpress-modern/welcome.php:160 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:60 #: themes/commentpress-theme/directory.php:89 #: themes/commentpress-theme/page.php:128 #: themes/commentpress-theme/welcome.php:95 msgid "Sorry, but you are looking for something that isn't here." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archives.php:46 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archives.php:46 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archives.php:46 msgid "Archives by Month" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archives.php:58 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archives.php:58 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archives.php:58 msgid "Categories" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archives.php:100 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archives.php:100 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archives.php:100 msgid "Tags" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archives.php:132 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archives.php:132 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archives.php:132 msgid "No tags yet" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:33 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:33 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:33 msgid "Recent Comments on this %s" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:51 msgid "Recent Comments in this Document" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:175 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:175 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:172 msgid "Recent Activity in your Documents" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:183 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:183 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:180 msgid "Recent Activity in Public Documents" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:258 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:258 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:255 msgid "Recently Active Members" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:310 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:310 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:307 msgid "Who's Online" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:80 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:80 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:60 msgid "Leave a Comment" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:81 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:81 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:61 msgid "Leave a Reply to %s" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:89 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:204 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:89 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:204 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:69 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:184 msgid "You must be logged in to post a comment." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:114 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:114 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:94 msgid "Your details" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:118 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:118 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:98 msgid "Logged in as" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:118 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:118 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:98 msgid "Log out of this account" msgstr "Log out nigè akkaunt" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:118 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:118 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:98 msgid "Log out" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:122 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:122 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:102 msgid "Name" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:122 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:125 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:122 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:125 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:102 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:105 msgid "required" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:125 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:125 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:105 msgid "Mail (will not be published)" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:128 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:128 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:108 #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:97 msgid "Website" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:137 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:137 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:117 msgid "Your comment" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:188 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:188 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:168 msgid "Submit Comment" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comments_by_para.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comments_in_page.php:29 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comments_by_para.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comments_in_page.php:29 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comments_by_para.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comments_in_page.php:29 msgid "Comments are closed" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/header_body.php:19 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/header_body.php:19 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/header_body.php:19 msgid "Skip to Content" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/header_body.php:21 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/header_body.php:21 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/header_body.php:21 msgid "Skip to Table of Contents" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/header_body.php:33 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/header_body.php:44 msgid "Navigate" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/header_body.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/header_body.php:32 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/header_body.php:34 msgid "Home" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/navigation.php:31 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/navigation.php:31 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:186 msgid "Site Home Page" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/navigation.php:55 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/navigation.php:55 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:210 msgid "Group Home Page" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/navigation.php:69 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/navigation.php:69 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:224 msgid "Home Page" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/navigation.php:137 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/navigation.php:155 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/user_links.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/user_links.php:77 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/navigation.php:137 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/navigation.php:155 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/user_links.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/user_links.php:77 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/user_links.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/user_links.php:77 msgid "Create a new document" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/navigation.php:176 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/user_links.php:96 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/navigation.php:176 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/user_links.php:96 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/user_links.php:96 msgid "Dashboard" msgstr "Däšbōd" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:14 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:14 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:20 msgid "Older Entries" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:15 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:15 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:21 msgid "Newer Entries" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:100 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:122 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:144 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:100 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:122 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:144 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:110 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:133 msgid "More Results" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:101 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:123 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:145 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:101 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:123 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:145 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:111 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:134 msgid "Previous Results" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/toc_sidebar.php:39 #: themes/commentpress-flat/searchform.php:24 #: themes/commentpress-flat/searchform.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/toc_sidebar.php:39 #: themes/commentpress-modern/searchform.php:24 #: themes/commentpress-modern/searchform.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/searchform.php:24 #: themes/commentpress-theme/searchform.php:48 msgid "Search" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/toc_sidebar.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/toc_sidebar.php:54 msgid "Special Pages" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/author.php:155 #: themes/commentpress-modern/author.php:155 msgid "Posts written by" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/author.php:206 #: themes/commentpress-modern/author.php:206 msgid "Pages written by" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:31 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:31 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:31 msgid "Posts Tagged ‘%s’" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/comments.php:26 #: themes/commentpress-modern/comments.php:26 #: themes/commentpress-theme/comments.php:26 msgid "Enter the password to view comments" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/comments.php:105 #: themes/commentpress-modern/comments.php:105 #: themes/commentpress-theme/comments.php:106 msgid "on the whole page" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/comments.php:129 #: themes/commentpress-flat/comments.php:148 #: themes/commentpress-modern/comments.php:129 #: themes/commentpress-modern/comments.php:148 #: themes/commentpress-theme/comments.php:130 #: themes/commentpress-theme/comments.php:154 msgid "Leave a comment on the whole page" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/comments.php:143 #: themes/commentpress-modern/comments.php:143 #: themes/commentpress-theme/comments.php:149 msgid "No comments on the whole page" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/comments.php:157 #: themes/commentpress-modern/comments.php:157 #: themes/commentpress-theme/comments.php:165 msgid "Comments are closed." msgstr "Komments-wa klosen." #: themes/commentpress-flat/footer-wp-activate.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-flat/footer.php:38 #: themes/commentpress-modern/footer-wp-activate.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-modern/footer.php:38 #: themes/commentpress-theme/footer-wp-activate.php:42 #: themes/commentpress-theme/footer.php:23 msgid "Website content" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/footer-wp-activate.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-flat/footer.php:38 #: themes/commentpress-modern/footer-wp-activate.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-modern/footer.php:38 #: themes/commentpress-theme/footer-wp-activate.php:42 #: themes/commentpress-theme/footer.php:23 msgid "All rights reserved." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:69 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:125 msgid "Footer" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:496 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:565 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:450 msgid "Next page with comments" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:526 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:595 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:478 msgid "Previous page with comments" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:629 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:698 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:577 msgid "%d comment" msgid_plural "%d comments" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:649 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:718 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:597 msgid "Password protected" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:747 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:816 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:693 msgid "Comments on the Blog" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:753 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:822 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:699 msgid "Comments on the Pages" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1062 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1111 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:806 msgid "CommentPress Footer" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1064 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1113 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:808 msgid "An optional widget area in the footer of a CommentPress theme" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1073 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1122 msgid "Navigation Top" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1075 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1124 msgid "An optional widget area at the top of the Navigation Column" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1084 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1133 msgid "Navigation Bottom" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1086 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1135 msgid "An optional widget area at the bottom of the Navigation Column" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1095 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1144 msgid "Activity Top" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1097 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1146 msgid "An optional widget area at the top of the Activity Column" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1106 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1155 msgid "Activity Bottom" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1108 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1157 msgid "An optional widget area at the bottom of the Activity Column" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/group.php:52 #: themes/commentpress-modern/group.php:52 #: themes/commentpress-theme/group.php:54 msgid "Group Members" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:25 themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:27 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:25 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:27 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:25 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:27 msgid "Back to gallery" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:25 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:25 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:25 msgid "Permalink for this image" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:40 msgid "Untitled" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:48 msgid "Read the rest of the text »" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:53 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:53 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:53 msgid "This image was posted on %1$s at %2$s and is filed under %3$s." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:62 themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:83 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:88 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:50 msgid "RSS 2.0" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:68 msgid "You can follow any comments on this image through the %s feed." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:77 themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:96 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:102 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:121 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:77 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:96 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:107 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:126 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:77 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:96 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:70 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:89 msgid "trackback" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:84 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:84 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:84 msgid "You are welcome to leave a comment, or %s from your own site." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:103 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:128 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:103 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:133 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:103 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:96 msgid "Comments are currently closed, but you can %s from your own site." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:113 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:138 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:113 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:143 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:113 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:106 msgid "You can leave a comment. Pinging is currently not allowed." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:121 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:146 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:121 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:151 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:121 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:114 msgid "Both comments and pings are currently closed." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:129 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:154 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:129 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:159 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:129 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:122 msgid "Edit this entry" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:137 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:137 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:137 msgid "Next Image »" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:141 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:141 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:141 msgid "« Previous Image" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:158 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:158 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:158 msgid "Sorry, no attachments matched your criteria." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:47 msgid "No blog posts found" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:64 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:64 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:49 msgid "There are no blog posts yet." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:70 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:70 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:55 msgid "Go to your dashboard to add one." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:76 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:76 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:61 msgid "If you were looking for something that hasn't been found, try using the search form below." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/links.php:30 #: themes/commentpress-modern/links.php:30 #: themes/commentpress-theme/links.php:29 msgid "Links:" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/page.php:121 #: themes/commentpress-modern/page.php:126 #: themes/commentpress-theme/page.php:97 msgid "Page %s" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:25 msgid "Search Results for" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:112 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:112 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:86 msgid "Nothing found for" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:114 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:114 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:88 msgid "Try a different search?" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/searchform.php:19 #: themes/commentpress-flat/searchform.php:44 #: themes/commentpress-modern/searchform.php:19 #: themes/commentpress-modern/searchform.php:44 #: themes/commentpress-theme/searchform.php:19 #: themes/commentpress-theme/searchform.php:44 msgid "Search for:" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:72 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:77 msgid "Categories:" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:90 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:95 msgid "You can follow any comments on this entry through the %s feed." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:109 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:114 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:77 msgid "You can leave a comment, or %s from your own site." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:188 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:193 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:147 msgid "Post Not Found" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:189 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:194 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:148 msgid "Sorry, no posts matched your criteria." msgstr "Sorry, no posts matched your criteria." #: themes/commentpress-flat/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-theme/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:51 msgid "Comments Tagged ‘%s’" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:60 #: themes/commentpress-modern/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:60 #: themes/commentpress-theme/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:60 msgid "No Comments Found" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-modern/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-theme/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:62 msgid "Sorry, but there are no comments for this tag." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/toc.php:30 themes/commentpress-modern/toc.php:30 #: themes/commentpress-theme/toc.php:29 msgid "TOC" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/header_body.php:46 msgid "Discuss" msgstr "" #. translators: header image description #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:86 msgid "Abstract Green" msgstr "" #. translators: header image description #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:100 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:92 msgid "Abstract Red" msgstr "" #. translators: header image description #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:106 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:98 msgid "Abstract Blue" msgstr "" #. translators: header image description #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:112 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:104 msgid "Abstract Violet" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:100 msgid "Blog Archives: " msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:92 msgid "Profile" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:102 msgid "Email" msgstr "E-meil" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:107 msgid "Yahoo IM" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:112 msgid "AIM" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:117 msgid "Jabber / Google Talk" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:126 #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:128 msgid "Posts by" msgstr "Posts bai" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:138 msgid "Permanent Link:" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:143 msgid "No posts by this author." msgstr "Mwu posts bai nigè wraitā." #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:57 msgid "This entry is filed under %1$s. You can follow any comments on this entry through the %2$s feed." #. Plugin Name of the plugin/theme msgstr "Nigè entri wa faylen undèr %1$s. You can follow any comments on this entry through the %2$s feed." msgid "CommentPress Core" msgstr "CommentPress dè Kor" #. Plugin URI of the plugin/theme msgid "http://www.futureofthebook.org/commentpress/" msgstr "" #. Description of the plugin/theme msgid "CommentPress allows readers to comment in the margins of a text. You can use it to annotate, gloss, workshop, debate and more!" msgstr "" #. Author of the plugin/theme msgid "Institute for the Future of the Book" msgstr "" #. Author URI of the plugin/theme msgid "http://www.futureofthebook.org" msgstr "http://www.futureofthebook.org" Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion